


The Weight of Our 2,000 Lives (and counting)

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Monsters set out to forge a path they'll regret the least.  (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS/NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WORK) SPOILERS UP TO CHP 135
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Zeke Yeager/Eren Yeager, rivaere, zekere
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	The Weight of Our 2,000 Lives (and counting)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wonderful friend and patron, jara
> 
>  **WARNING** this work contains the following graphic content (to be added upon): dubious consent, incest, violence and gore. Certain aspects in relation to referenced AU settings have not been tagged. Please proceed with caution.
> 
>  **NOTES** *This fic references the following previous works:
> 
> [zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636185/chapters/10572375), rivaere (canonverse)  
> [An Anthem for Sheltered Bays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886355/chapters/1708677), rivaere [Mermaid AU]  
> [Red Swan Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237111/chapters/35339862), rivaere w/onesided zekere, [Wings of Freedom/Angel AU]  
> [Golden Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584571/chapters/36182070), rivaere + zekere, [Modern AU/ABOverse]
> 
> Among others, as well as current unrevealed "Works In Progress". It is not necessary to have read the listed previous works to understand this one.
> 
> Thank you. Please enjoy.

His tall statured figure stands upon the wall.

The sea beyond them, the sands of the unknown paradise below where the maddened and the turned have fallen.

Eren Kruger looks over to Grisha Yeager, the words bubbling from his lips, he must say them, he's seen them, he's heard them all before. Someone else will know, and that someone else is the beginning to this ending. The meaning is not for him to understand, only for him to pass along. That has been their duty. It will be Grisha's duty as well.

"If you want to save your friends... if you're going to save Mikasa and Armin then-"

Then what?

The sun is hot above.

Whose memory is this?

\--

It is his memory from when it was not a memory.

A dream that drifted along the paths to him, and to every Attacking Titan there had ever been.

How long have you all been dreaming?

You cannot recall.

As the Rumbling had overtaken the mainland, making it unknown, making it safe, making them free.

Eren could not help but wonder if there was not something he was overlooking.

Of course there was.

He was no Commander Erwin or Armin. Something would be overlooked no matter this clairvoyance. After all the question had yet to be answered. Was he still dreaming?

Would his actions really save his friends and allow them to live long happy lives? Were they not in pursuit of him this very moment? Were they not desperate to reach him and stop him and by doing so putting them in the harm's way he had wished to trap them from? Dreams deviate from reality, and vice versa. What more could he do for those who had offered everything up for him, a loose ended hope, a desperate gamble. A dream that can't come true no matter the sacrifice.

Ymir decided too didn't she?

To glimpse that dream she never thought she could have again.

When she opened the pig pen.

And that was why she had relented, she had passed it on to him, this power, the Founder's-

No.

That's not right.

She'd been waiting.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting

Until the sands came undone and she had to build them again, over and over in that space that time could not touch. Waiting for someone to not order her, but to ask her-

"What do you want to do?"

"What will you do?"

At the fringes of desperation, overflowing, falling.

"Was I the one you were waiting for?"

It should have been a comforting revelation, for all the pieces to fall into place. For the heavens and the earths to balance, but there is only a prickly horror, the sand as it seeps out of place, into new places. No, that's not right either- places they had been before, places he knows and she does not. As the Attacking Titan-

As the spine, the founding power, the origin of life that had attached itself-

(Anyone would do)

"Who are you?"

When the young once slave girl fell into the water she had drowned.

And what had found breath again was the new inhabitant of her body, waiting all this time for a vessel, for a second chance at life. Rewrite the world they knew anew. Why do the titans exist? In the land of the Gods they once raged and fell, and from their bones, giving way to the sands of time- humans came out from the water and onto the shore of their remains. This unending bloodshed.

"Who am I?"

The answer is all too clear now.

Who had been waiting in the vessel for him.

The rest of him.

The memory of her.

A world destroyed.

The other.

Regenerated,

\--

In order to save everyone, Eren must return to that moment, that path, before he- it inhabited she who had been named Ymir. By myth, by tragedy. That tyrant King. He must kill her with his dirty hands to insure this future- his future- doesn't come to be.

If Ymir dies elsewhere without having ever made contact, then the origin will remain waiting beneath the waters, amongst the roots of this ancient tree. The titans they know of will not come to be, and Eldians will be left to prosper in another manner, one that won't allow them to build an empire and enslave the globe to the extent it had. This too is a gamble, for genocide is common practice among this life form.

But he has already seen the success of this path, in a dream he did not quite understand.

A paradise where he does not exist.

Where he eternally sleeps and forever waits as she had.

That is the path,

Where everyone is safe.

At peace.

Free.

While he-

\--

At the cost of his own humanity, the one he had so desperately strived for in another life, is how he comes to sleep beneath the roots of this tree.

Where he had once laid atop the grass, at the base, enjoying the shade. Once his memories of before (and later) returned he was able to access the true power of the founder. The origin. Fearsome and reprehensible to the Fritz who had glimpsed its true nature and had been a captive to it.

In this returned to beginning, things are different.

There are no titans.

No walls.

And humanity, while still with its struggles, are in greater harmony than had been the hell for survival that had been the cruel world he knew. It is a good dream Eren is having.

A young girl, dark of hair and light of dress, takes off her sun hat. Swishing back her long black locks as she gazes up into the branches of the tall tree that gives her shade. Its placement the same in that field of baby blue eyes, only taller bigger, older and wiser. It stands all on its own. Unable to be cut, the local legends say. No metal from any land can saw into it, no stone can pelt it, and no fire can burn it. That is why for ages it has remained here on Paradis. The island nation her father is from. With her mother, they are visiting from their homeland of Hizuru. It was in Hizuru her parents had met, her father an importer of vegetables, and her mother a fan of the cuisine of other lands.

Mikasa places her sunhat back upon her head as she steps out from the shade, back into the bright sun. The cool mythical dark of the tree that she passes out from, it is as if she is crossing out from another world. Back into her world.

A peaceful, beautiful world.

During this trip, they will get to see a special air show. She can already see the start of as a new and high quality aircraft darts across the clear blue skies. It's machinery by the famous Arlert Family. Their brilliant son is around her age and already he knows how to fly a plane (since he conceived the plan of it). It's rumoured her clan, the Azumabito will strike a deal with them to develop bigger planes. And vacation trips will not only be taken by boat or rail, but also by plane. A big profit to be had, a new industry to invest in. The technology, the great scientists of this creative and wondrous island would see to it with foreign funding.

Already so much has happened here to change the world.

\--

"So this is what you decided?"

He is only the spine, the roots, the beginning.

Yet he can still smell the smoke that drifts in a grey swirl from Mr Kruger's cigarette.

_You should really quit._

Eren would have said if he could, if they could have ever spoken face to face. As if it would matter. And ironically the smell is comforting in a way. Because of the sturdy hand that holds the tobacco wrapped in white paper, burning, the cold timbre of his voice, deeper than another voice that also brings him a similar comfort.

"I guess it's thanks to your choice that I won't have to suffer all that, my parents never died in that horrible manner they did, and your pops didn't have to eat me," despite the weight of the tragedies in his words, and the tragedies left unsaid, his tone remains even. As if he were talking about the passing clouds.

"I also don't actually exist because of all that, funny how these things work."

He takes another drag and the smoke rushes out. It is not anger in his disposition, rather there is an unfamiliar cheery tilt of the corner of his lip as all the smoke disappears. Where? Up they suppose. Not even the sands remain where Eren waits, entwined in the roots, down in the void.

"You did real well. I hope you get to see the end to this dream."

Since he never did.

That's alright.

Since this is not Eren Kruger's dream.

\--

There is a noise.

Distant in this place that is not a place but not nothing.

The noise itself is what creates the distance, and then the proximity as it nears.

A figure emerges with it.

The sound of his heavy footsteps, and the weight of the sword he drags.

The image familiar, the action one Eren had experienced before, when he had been dragged here by Eldia.

It is not Eldia who approaches.

"I told you didn't I? That I would be the one to kill you if you ever went berserk."

Those had been Captain Levi's parting words to him.

Before Armin realised he could no longer access his shifting powers.

Before Mikasa noticed the weight of her sword was something greater than she'd ever comprehended.

Already by the time they had reached him, as he had kept advancing forward- he had already been moving back. Eren had already started undoing this future. This founding power, to destroy, to create, it'd originally been his.

Their-

Eren cannot reply to him, he should no longer have human form to even be addressed or perceived as Levi acknowledges him.

Ironically, it is because Levi can, that his slumbering form takes shape, in this empty universe.

"I've been walking a shitting ass long time to reach you Eren."

Finally that sword is discarded, the two fingers that had come shakingly to clutch the grip tremble as they release their burden. The empty hand that should have had the other sword, had lost it elsewhere along the way. Levi will tell Eren about that some other time.

He lowers himself to his knees, hovering over Eren's sleeping figure. One he knows well.

It begins to unravel, the bandages across his face, as if waiting to bear these scars to no one else.

"I won't ask you what the hell happened. I get it more or less."

Why is Captain Levi here?

Eren was supposed to have abandoned all memories and thoughts of the past, in order for this other path to be reached, to be doubled back upon. Levi had never been an Attacking titan, so Captain Levi too should also be in that world with no walls. And yet he is here, why?

"I thought you were having a good dream for once. Judging from your expression you ain't."

Furthermore, is Levi's touch, his fingers to his cheek of his nondominant hand.

If Eren can feel that-

"So Eren. Wake up why don't you?"

His eyes flutter open as Levi bends forward to press his mouth over his.

\---

The sunlight dapples in through the lace curtains.

Eren blinks against the pitter spats of bright light within the shade of the room. Shifting comfortably uncomfortable as he does not want to get up from his bed. He tries to pull the blankets closer in around himself to further establish that he was not going to rise just yet. Thwarted as a stronger hand pulls at the blankets, bearing his legs and torso.

His bedhead rising with Levi's growing louder tone-

"Oi oi oi, ain't it you who said we were going out today?"

Eren yawns, shrugging, his messy brown hair tickling his back and shoulders.

That yawn stretching through his words, "Did I?"as his body too stretches.

Levi looking him up and down all he likes before scowling, remembering, "I got everything ready, so you better get your ass in gear."

They head out.

The water seems calm and cool, overly vast is the ocean. It's a little overcast with blue barely peaking through. The sun he'd experienced on waking a deception to the reality of outside. Eren sits next to Levi, both with fishing poles at the steady. Bait drifting below to catch something in the sea as they sit at the very edge of the dock, after the end of their world.

Where and what this place is, Eren isn't sure still. It's a little of him, a little of Levi, and little of their perceptions of each other and their world that no longer exists. This is not a path. This is the space that a path does not occupy.

Which means they can do as they please with it, get it?

"You're a lot more cheeky than before."

"You were the one who insisted you are no longer Captain Levi. Did you already change your mind?"

Eren asks. Levi's brow scrunches up at a recollection. This manner of tone from Eren. Where he had heard it... in the loading area of the dirigible. Eren is merely stating it as it is. If anything he is almost teasing him. The wrinkle eases at that following thought.

"No," Levi replies, ignoring how when he'd said that he'd turned the slightest towards Eren and their knees had touched. Levi trying not to scowl (again), remembering that Eren had convinced him somehow to put his feet in the water with him. This is the payoff.

Eren lightly smiling as he adds,

"Still, you _were_ him," and he looks comforted by that fact. Since if this Levi had been Captain Levi, then the Eren now, had also been the Eren then. He can exist thanks to Levi.

Eren knows this is a dangerous thought.

If he is not careful they will bring about "that" path again and unravel all of his hard work.

He just has to maintain his Captain who is no longer a Captain's advice, choose what you regret the least.

This time, he finally think he has. All his friends and family are living happy lives... there are no walls, no titans... only a bright future for themselves and their descendants. And they- well, he isn't sure how long they can stay here, as time here isn't the same elsewhere.

"Hey Eren," Eren jumps as Levi has reached to pinch at his cheek. Eren surprised it wasn't somewhere else Levi often aimed for.

"Your line is tugging."

"Ah!" Eren starts, reeling it in, the first catch of the day.

When it's too heavy to reel in by himself, Levi casts aside his own line to lend his strength to Eren's.

Together they manage.

They'll roast the catch along with the (not so large) others in a fire pit on the shore, until "day" ends and "night" arrives.

\--

_Just Levi is fine._

Levi had told him to call him by name once they established this "place". Their house. The sea and the shore. Yet to be journeyed across wildernesses. The sandy hot desert. The frigid icy mountains.

In truth, if Levi really felt that way his fingers would return, his scars would fade, and his strength would remain unparalleled. Eren had pouted the first few "days" when Levi would not allow him to restore him, not realising until he thought it over... it was more for his sake that Levi maintained this visage. A loophole. The last manner in which Eren had seen him.

"We're still years apart," Eren had insisted, and so Levi had to put up with being "Mr Levi", whether he liked it or not.

Eren is in the kitchen. Scattered in bundles untied, are the stalks of dried flowers he'd been preparing. He's making them into smaller bundles to fit about where clothes and linen are stored, so they maintain a fresh scent yet ward off bugs. It's funny how time does not move here, yet it exists, as do many other concepts of living. Because of their experiences and expectations.

Eren doesn't mind this. It's something he used to see his mother do when she was going about the house work and he would trail after her, getting in the way of the laundry, or the dishes. Helping yet not helping. Depending, she would laugh or scold him. He must have really wanted to try it himself...or because he misses her so much the memory has resurfaced into this action. Another anchor to this unknown space. He'd seen her too on that new path like Mikasa and Armin, before Levi had picked him up.

She had been laughing and scolding a different child, married to a man other than Grisha. His father...well he had been an Attacking titan too so like Kruger, they'd been another sacrifice for the world, struck out by the crossfire.

Lost in his thoughts he does not hear his name being called.

This time Levi pinches what he usually does, causing Eren to flush red.

"Mr Levi!"

"Ohh, I've been waiting to see that," Levi sets down the bucket of rags he'd been soaking, on his way to finish cleaning them with some other laundry. Eren handling the dried and folded, hence his current task.

"Can't believe we're such workaholics," Levi remarks, Eren turning to him his mouth half agape. Unsure to scold over Levi's hand still on his ass, or on what else was said.

Instead he shuts it, accepting, leaning back against Levi who wraps his arms about Eren's torso. His cheek to the side of an arm as he peers over at where Eren's hands are. Moving from tying up the stalks of fragrant lavender, to atop of his. Levi's arms tucked into Eren's around his slim waist, resting upon his wide hips.

"I miss them," Eren says, hushed, as if it's not heard it won't unravel, Levi thought he'd stop there. His jaw clenched as they have to go through this- Eren always has to go through this-

"Don't you miss them too Mr Levi?"

Levi pulls back, to turn Eren around. Eren obediently letting himself be moved. Face to face.

"I do," Levi replies, before Eren's expression can fallback into morose, that empty melancholy that made Levi's gut churn and his heart clench, anger at that ape that roped Eren into this, enraged at this world that wanted to damn him. Levi is most furious at himself for having very little power to stop it. To save him. Humanity's strongest soldier... what a load of shit.

What good was such strength, if he could not use it to save the one he loves?

"Between you or them. I would have missed you more."

Eren seems startled by Levi's words, his green eyes bright. No longing searching. What has been sought is found.

Eren's expression relaxes, a smile as miraculous as the first dawn Levi ever got to witness, a warm ache in his breast.

"Is that so sir."

Levi told him he'd be the one to stop him if he ever went too far.

And how far they are from the world.

Funny how that is what it took to bring them closer than ever.

\--

Eren's hands reach up to cup his face.

"Did you really come to save me?"

To Zeke, Eren's words had been unforgiving, relentlessly searing. Adding weight to a heart that had beat for him, dragged down into a familiar dark place. Eren's judgment as bad as his ire, that it would be presumed that not only did he need saving but that Zeke who had been a stranger in origin and relation not too long ago could be the one to save him. Eren has acknowledged and lamented over his weaknesses. Even at times when this strength passed onto him should have held him steadfast, should have held up everyone's hopes- he had wanted to save everyone even if that meant he could not be saved himself. With this power he had brought about an ending. He should not be saved for the blood he'd spilt to get here.

And yet, this foolish man, his Captain-

"Yes," Levi says without shame, his familiar cool and piercing gaze a constant in this blip, the in-betweens of destiny.

They are back by the ocean, the once aqua blue waves tinged in red and orange as the crimson line of the horizon starts to peel back for the indigo of upcoming night. The stars will not yet gleam as they remain within this red haze. Both stained in it.

"It always had to be you," Levi draws up a hand to clasp over one of Eren's, Eren's fingers had started to trace along the deep scars along his cheek, "Me and you..."

Levi leans into Eren's touch and Eren shudders with an emotion he has long denied, amongst admiration, envy, respect. It blends and does not waver, revealing what else. What Levi already knew. Has been looking at as he gazed upon him for a while now.

His Captain's voice calm yet strained. Vying for, of all things, Eren's permission to no longer hold back. This expectation extends to Eren.

"We couldn't admit it there... so we can admit it here can't we? Why I turned on them all in the end, to clear a path for you."

The memory of that ending rises up, as do the tears, for once Eren does not wallow in them but blinks at them. The first glimmer in the dark, the stars follow after.

"You did that?" Eren asks.

Levi steps towards him, so Eren's arms may fall past his shoulders. Levi's hands holding him by his hips, their bodies cradled against the other.

It is an obvious answer.

"Could anyone else have?"

_Me and you..._

We're the same.

_Monsters with the visage of man._

This time Eren leans into the kiss.

\--

And this one as well.

Upon their bed.

They had been separate at first. It is with the given clarity and admission their rooms are one room. If only the world could be held under one roof. It is a passing thought, hindered and dispelled by Levi's tongue gliding against his, before Levi sucks at it. His lips pressed over his and Levi's hands at his hips again, as Eren straddles his lap. A moan rising up and swallowed as Eren too extends his tongue across Levi's, tasting, hotly, thickly, their issued breath. Eren's thick thighs clamp about Levi's waist, feeling Levi's bulge press up to the cheeks of his ass. Eren sits down upon his Captain more heavily, rolling his hips forward. Back. Again. Again. His long dark hair unbound, slides over a shoulder, then the other.

When Eren pulls his mouth away for breath. It remains heated beneath the curtain of his hair, fanning across Levi's also panting mouth.

Such a mouth moving over to suck at Eren's neck, Eren flinching when Levi deigns to leave bite marks with the suck marks. Eren's long fingers clutch at Levi's shoulders. He rises further, arching his back, his face upturned so that heat is dispelled. Different heat rising between their grinding bodies. Eren hears his own eager sigh, dragged out into a moan as Levi's fingers and what remains of them dip in behind his trousers to kneed at the plump flesh of his ass. Encouraging Eren to rut against him harder and faster.

Their clothes on the floor.

Levi's hand clutches at Eren's rolling hip, the missing fingers twinge against a cheek of Eren's ass before Levi delves unfamiliar digits inside Eren's flexing wet hole. Eren's hands moving to clutch at the bed frame as he ruts back his ass, his hole easily taking in what is left. Levi's brow is dipped, contemplating this new sensation, known otherwise. His cock slips between the cheeks of Eren's plump ass, slickening as it bumps against the knuckles his own moving hand and Eren's clenched cheeks. Eren's whole body shuddering eagerly in the shimmering heat of their arousal, sweat dripping across his skin, mixing with Levi's.

His back is sticky against the sheets. Eager to hear Eren's moans louder, frequenter, Levi draws out his fingers to Eren's cry of protest. Eren's eyes bright and wild, then comprehension sinks in, as Levi moves to rise. Positioned behind him, Eren on his knees.

Eren glances back in an all too shy manner, highlighting his eagerness as he lowers his body further, his hands still clutching the bed frame. Eren's legs spread across the damp sheets, each round cheek bouncing together as Eren juts his hips forward and his ass up. Feeling Levi's calloused fingers run over his nipples, gliding over his ribs, skimming along each bone, to firmly clutch at his hips. Eren unable to contain his whine, as Levi presses the tip of his thick hard cock to his waiting asshole. Levi marvels at what appears to be some restraint on Eren's part to not go ahead and slam back onto his cock, Levi's mouth filling with saliva at the prospect. His cock growing impossibly harder when he realises Eren's restraint comes from the knowledge that allowing Levi the first plunge will set the pace he desires, Eren trusts in Levi to fuck him good. Eren's rising heels, the toes clenching to the mattress, as Levi examines just how more flexible Eren has become, high indication of so.

Levi swallows back that spit, his jaw tense, admiring the back of Eren's slim pretty neck, his bite marks hiding behind the shifting curtain of dark brown hair. His nose soon to be against the silky locks, and his mouth with another bite for his princess, once he's balls deep inside his Eren. Before that-

Eren turns his face, to glance back one more time at his Captain, his countenance flushed and strained, coy impatience splashed across his lovely features. His long eyelashes damp and overcast, until they flutter, and focus that brilliant deep emerald, radiant and catching within the cool steel of Levi's gaze, the hottest point, the coldest blue.

"Let's go, Eren," Levi starts, barely able to hear his own deceptively calm words above his pounding heart, it pounding louder as he begins to pound into Eren. Tight wet heat, welcoming him all around, as Eren moans loudly. Crying out gratefully, as Levi's cock fills him up repeatedly, balls to tip, Levi's grip around his hips moving occasionally to spread further the cheeks of Eren's ass to delve further inside him. Both their knees braced against the mattress as Eren fucks himself back onto Levi's cock, the bed creaking, Eren's grip on the frame deadly- Levi surmises it will be Eren who breaks the bed first. Surprising to not hear wood snap, when Levi's teeth sink against the spot he'd been eying. His hard muscles pushed to the dip of Eren's lower back, his plush ass seated against Levi's ramming hips. Levi slides the hand with all the digits across Eren's flexing belly, full from him, repeatedly, as he hits that sweet spot inside Eren that makes his cries so sweet, his expression surely just as so. Levi panting harshly, his heart suddenly aching, as he wants to see it. Eren's face as he's full from him, when he cums from him, when Levi cums inside him.

Levi draws back, fully upright, while on his knees, his hands upon Eren's hips Levi fucks Eren's hot little hole harder, grunting, as Eren sobs from the fiercer thrusts. Levi hoping it is enough to tide Eren over, for when he slides out. Wanting Eren on his back. Levi licks at his lips, finding it peculiar. Eren's body a touch slimmer, softer, his eyes widen as he realises the shorter cut of Eren's hair.

More apparent when he has Eren fully turn around onto his back.

They are semi clothed.

His cravat undone, his shirt unbuttoned, along with his trousers, his cock out and already half slid into Eren's tight hole. Levi's fingers are still wet from preparing Eren. Eren's tongue nervously flickers to wet his pink lips, a touch darker from Levi nipping at them. All the bites marks along Eren's neck visible before the low fit of steam heals them away, allowing only the memory. Is this a memory?

Eren's hands are in shackles, above his head, to the sides. The cell would feel cooler if not for how hot it is inside his Eren. Levi inching in slowly, carefully, Eren's eyes bright and shimmering jade, suddenly beyond Levi's view as Eren clenches his eyes shut, his brow dipping, the chains rattling as his body tries to curve away. Levi almost cumming, from Eren's distraught expression, not akin to his spread legs, spreading wider for him as Levi presses forward. The softness of Eren's inner thighs brushing against his hips causing him to grunt, a curt panting moan, as his jaw clenches. His hands at Eren's wide hips. He can see himself bulging up against Eren's belly, Eren's dripping cock slapped against it too. Erect and sweeter with the smaller size, Eren's eyes fluttering open in rapid alarm when Levi reaches to pump it, as he begins to fuck Eren's virgin hole. Eren crying out, his perk nipples peeking out from his shirt. The tie shirt bunched up about his breasts, as a gold key slides between them. Eren's flat breasts looking plump and swollen. Levi had sucked at them, fondled at them, before he'd chained Eren up. Eren's back to him, trembling, his countenance confused. Why would his Captain want to do these things? Eren accepting it as discipline he wasn't familiar with, until Levi had continued after chaining him up, partially undressing him.

This was their first night.

When they'd settled in the castle and Levi had learnt that Eren wouldn't be in a room next to his or any of theirs, but would be required to be alone in the dungeons, with only the candlelight to warm him. Levi didn't like that idea. So he had to take responsibility, he'd decided, when he'd first laid eyes on him, Eren's gaze ethereal all consuming fire-

Eren's virgin hole swallows up Levi's cock real good, as he can't help the rise in frequency of his thrusts, grunting above Eren as Eren's hands strain against the chains, Eren's thighs clamped to his hips, his legs wrapped around him, he can feel the back of Eren's heel, his ankles locked, eager to keep him in place. For Captain Levi to stay inside him, to fuck him harder. Eren crying out repeatedly " _Captain!_ Captain! Ah! _Ahn-!_ _Captain Levi!_ ", Eren's cum hot against Levi's calloused fingers as he cries out. His face upturned and flushed a colour Levi can't help but taste. Eren's cheek hot to lips, his breath more so, inside him the hottest as Levi cums. His semen still seeping inside his Eren, even as Eren's hips flinch, his whole body trembling from his climax, and the Captain's. Eren's sweet expression fills Levi's whole gaze, his whole being, his pounding heart. If Eren's hands were free he'd cup Levi's face, and kiss him, that's what his eyes speak. Levi won't refuse him. Bending forward to cover their already close proximity, to claim Eren's soft lips once more.

Dipping his tongue inside Eren's mouth, greedy to feel Eren's moans, and his tongue against his, sucking. Panting against each other's mouths, as Levi tries to get a better grip on Eren's larger ass. Surprised yet not, to feel Eren's hands moving against his back, scratching against it, leaving marks, as Levi hoists his cock up deeper inside Eren. Gravity and Eren's rapidly moving hips assisting, as Eren fucks his asshole onto Levi's cock with acute abandon. It'd been over a year since they'd last fucked. All because Eren had decided, to cross that damn stinking ocean, with this insane plan- ending up in a cell for it all. Levi has to guard Eren's souvenir from the trip, that foul ape. Mikasa has agreed to watch Zeke for the few hours Levi has convinced Hanji to let him see Eren. Hanji convinced Levi would be less likely to kill Zeke on sight, if he has his way first.

This is the last time they'd fucked.

Eren once again in a cold dungeon, he'd been chained up so Levi had seen him out of them. Wanting all of Eren's hands, limbs, and mobility when they fuck. Like animals.

He's pounding into Eren against a wall. Almost breaking the bed earlier, Eren hadn't complained either when Levi had him bent over, clutching at the bars of his cell as he mounted him from behind, but Levi didn't like the idea of sudden intrusion being the cause for anyone to see Eren's face as he cums. So Eren is facing him as Levi braces him up against a stone wall, already losing count the number of times they've been able to get it up again, as if to compensate for how long they'd been unable to see each other, or hey it may even be some freaky titan shit, Ackerman shit, Levi doesn't care. Eren's gasps and moans, and his begging for "Captain fuck me harder!" and "There! There! _There!_ Ah! Ah! _Ahhn!_ " enough for him to not think too hard about it. Hard to think when Eren makes him so hard, all the time. When he's with him, when he's not with him, even when Levi is getting what he wants and fucking Eren in every position imaginable.

Levi feels Eren's hands cup his face, their brows bumping together. His hair a mess about his sweat dripping, flushed face. And suddenly Levi's hands once about Eren's hips are braced back against the firm mattress, the cotton sheets. Eren swallowing as his fingers caress against the scars of Levi's face, from his brow, down his cheek. Eren's heart clenching as he kisses at the marks. Levi sighing as he cums inside Eren. Eren's cum sticky between them. He'd cummed in the other memory so hard it'd traveled to the recent one.

Is the present too a memory?

"Levi," Eren starts, and Levi can't help but think it is.

They kiss and with parting lips, Levi considers what should not be considered.

For Eren to call him Captain again-

\--

The sound of rain can be heard from behind the rattling windows.

Wind knocks against them as Levi rises within the cool grey of midday. Blearily blinking back a dead sleep, his hand reaches to feel with some surprise the empty spot next to him. It is not usual for Eren to rise before him.

"Tea?" Eren asks, poking his head through the doorway, trying to hide a smile about Levi's bedhead. Usually the one to be scolded for unruly locks, tidy once Eren has a chance, actually Levi will scold him anyway. Meeting Eren at the kitchen table, the tea set out and hot, steam rising from the gold rim of polished white porcelain. Before he joins Eren to sit and drink, and partake in the breakfast that has been prepared though time is irrelevant. Levi stands behind Eren as he's seated, a brush at hand. The strokes through Eren's only semi messy locks, not as concise as they could be, coming from his nondominant hand. Eren settles back more obediently with each glide, blinking back surprise. Turning back round with Levi's 'tch' when should he crane his neck for a glance behind, 'messes' up Levi's efforts. Eren admits he had been rather excited when he'd been the first to wake this morning.

Taking the time to gaze at his beloved's sleeping face all he likes, a past time Levi has opt kept for himself. Eren in his haste to make preparations for when Levi does wake, hoping to get as much done before that occurred, had overlooked his hair. Eren biting down the other admittance, that really what he had hoped for was something like this... Levi's hands and fingers gently threading against the locks, touching about his scalp, a treasured novelty. Arranging until the brush follows through, set aside for what comes next.

Eren waits with baited breath, as Levi does up his long hair. Longer even in this space, surely an eyesore to Levi, when it obscures Eren's lovely face from his view.

It takes quite a while, and Eren glances guiltily to the cold tea. Trying not to be overly pleased, that Levi has not opted for Eren's usual quick and go to bun. Occasionally a small side ponytail when nostalgia hits the mirror. Instead he has made a neat braid, trailing, low to the neck.

There's a white bow at the end, that matches the white of Levi's cravat, the china.

Levi satisfied with his work as well, doesn't even scowl when he finally sips at his cold tea, with Eren seated before him, a dust of pink across Eren's cheeks.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble sir-"

"What are you saying? Don't it suit you, to be so pretty."

And that is the end of the matter.

Eren smiling as he drinks his cold tea as well.

\--

A sunny day greets them as they set out.

The air smells good after the rain, it always does with some contention for Levi.

Eren had with even more purpose, avoided brushing his hair this morning. Beaming when Levi had clicked his tongue and told him to sit. His hair in that trailing braid again, the white bow at the end whipping up with it as Eren steps with a bounce. The fresh air, the glistening drops of fallen rain on the greenery of the forest, Eren is leading the way with Levi directing him. Since it was Levi's idea this time for their outing.

Where yet have they gone? They must first revisit what they already know.

That is what Eren concludes as he steps down into the underground, the familiar expansive cavern shines with blue silver light, the deeper they go in, the darker it should be.

It is the titan's mineral, the rock which their swords had been melted from for its special steel. A Goddess's blessing, a King's innovation, was this resource only here in this space because it existed only in a world that was no more?

There is none of this crystal on the new path Eren had found for those they once knew. Born again to see their world, yet not their world.

That the cavern is made of this rock, should have set Eren on edge, but his thinking doesn't often come from analysis , mainly ready feeling. It's to Levi's advantage that is so, and it was partly of that attribute that Levi had come to love him.

His heart before his head.

Levi is the same type of fool.

That's why-

"Can you see that light Eren?"

Eren turns to Levi, his melancholy appraisal of the cavern temporarily dispelled as he turns to Levi to reply. Levi somehow drawn to watch Eren's parted lips, as they move, finally from a breath- "No I do not sir."

Levi manages to keep the alarm from his expression. Trying not to think too hard either, that being overly stoic will give him away.

Levi points to the way, where the bright light has been coming from, making the crystal closest to it shine evermore.

"What do you see over there?"

Eren stares straight ahead to where Levi points.

They expect nothing and everything in this space. They themselves shape it after all. It is not surprising to Eren that between them there are deviations. Levi realises this, and wonders how differently they have been seeing things, he had been comfortable in the perception that they saw eye to eye. That the scenery could hold different contents. Levi must steel himself for what is ahead. The unknown. Or worse, the known.

"It's pitch black."

Levi admits he wasn't expecting that.

Does their cruel goddess exist?

Had there ever been a cruel god?

Isn't it he, a human being, the cruelest one, since it is he who will ask Eren to step into the darkness alone once more-

No.

He can't bring himself to.

Never again.

Levi takes up Eren's hand in his, "What's wrong with those eyes of yours? I'm the one getting older."

There's little resistance, as Eren's hand folds into his, gripping gently.

Eren looking chastised, "I'm not sure why-"

"Come on. I'll show you."

As Eren follows after him, not a tug of inkling of what's to come. Trust imbedded in his very pulse, his gait, his gentle smile when Levi turns to tell him, "Stay close to me. Don't let go of my hand."

Levi's heart fluttering when Eren nods affirmative.

Levi has no room to doubt either, that he will lose this gamble.

They are going to win this.

"Have you been here before sir?"

A bet against fate.

"Yeah. So I know for sure." He'd felt that light before, why hadn't he put two and two together sooner? That spark within him when the path had been clear, and strength had been absolute. Past. Present. Future. At one point all had intersected into a finishing move. An ending.

Not the only ending, not yet, Levi wants their ending to be different. Eren had too, and that's why-

"Let's go Eren," Levi says, stepping into the light.

Turning to face Eren as the darkness shadows his face,

"Yes Captain."

Levi's mouth parts, what he says next unheard on realising what Eren had just called him-

Eren steps into the light.

The darkness he had seen, Levi too had caught a glimpse of as they passed across, out of that space. Crisis averted. So surely, as he had seen momentarily what Eren had, then Eren too had seen what he had. The light.

The day bright and the smell of rain distant as it dried upon the grass, the buildings, of this walled city. Not walled for the titans, for other intruders of an era passed.

Eren's hand is still in his, smaller and more fragile. Never has he bit into it for the sake of war and the pyrrhic peace that follows.

Eren looks up at him with his big green eyes, radiant in the light, with a light of their own.

"Mr Levi?"

Levi's hands have all their fingers. And in the window of the house they are passing by he can see there are no scars. A slightly more youthful countenance, his clothes too much like those from his underground days.

Eren is the age of the child they had seen at the roots of the coordinate, after his mother had died, his father too. In this world as well, on this path too-

"What should we do now?" Eren asks,

Levi can only reply,

"Live. As freely as we please."

\--

This world has nearly the same shape as theirs had, only it is full of strangers.

Levi recognises none of their faces. Only Eren's. Eren who actually does not remember anything. Maybe upon the first steps of their crossing he had some recollection but as they went further into this world, he remembered only himself "from" this world. The convenience of the creator, the root of all life. He can live anywhere can't he? So long as it never catches up to them. The memory of their world no longer. If Eren ever does remember... then they cannot remain here.

Why has he remembered then? Levi considers of himself, because he is an Ackerman? Because he did not become the Founder? Levi isn't sure why he remembers. It isn't bad that one of them isn't allowed to forget. He doesn't want to forget. Though he'll never meet them again, his family, his friends, his comrades. If that is the cost to protect Eren, Levi will bear it. Eren asking him, "Don't you miss them?" when really what he meant was, "Don't you want to go to them?"

Where all heroes end up.

Reluctant or true.

"No."

Levi says, Eren blanches obviously.

The milk pitcher halted dangerously tipped, a couple droplets drip over into the gold rimmed teacup. Dissolving within the body of the red hued black tea.

"But Mr Levi-"

"You know I don't like any."

"True, I just feel so guilty drinking it all myself."

Eren is pouting, Levi pinches one of the cheeks, like he had when Eren had been a child.

Nearly a decade has passed on this path.

In this world as well Eren's parents had passed, and while both he and Eren have memory of being "from" this world, Levi feels for him as if it's an outside narrative. Attached as conveniently as Eren has forgotten their previous life. Levi had been a hired farmhand, to help look after the sheep, repair the home and barn, and other dirty work a strong hand requires. Disease had settled in at some point in this village and unfortunately even as a Doctor, Grisha wasn't able to thwart it, it may have even been the reason why Carla passed along so quickly after him...

So it had been up to Levi to look after Eren, he'd been like an older brother to him, or so Eren's parents had said, the title never stuck with Eren who readily called him by name (with the same vices as before). Eren who accepted his proposal to become his wife only a year ago, though he'd been unable to prepare a ring. Them getting by best they can. Growing what produce will be cultivated in their small plots, eggs from the pecking chickens, the yarn and thread they make and dye from the wool of the sheep. Eren embroidering gorgeous designs often colourful and floral onto white cloth. Be it curtains, dressings for the house, or celebratory garb. It takes a while to compile and compete all the pieces. It is only once it's all done they go out to market and sell them in a flash. Especially the works that carry the more traditional designs, embedded with charms to ward off evil or bring about blessing. Levi faintly recalls Eren embroidering such runes onto his uniform- his clothes, as he does here- in their original world. It doesn't make much sense Levi considers. Lately a lot of memories have gotten jumbled up, probably _from_ the fact he could still remember a world not his own.

As Eren washes up after breakfast, Levi heads out to check on the sheep.

They'll get to packing to head to the market soon. The town a ways away from their house near the woods. Their black and white dog, his face long and ears floppy, comes out to walk alongside him as Levi heads to where the sheep are penned. Only to graze out in the fields with their supervision. His gait a bit more uppity by one of his masters, it's a good dog. It's just... Eren had named the dog "Jean". Worrying Levi a memory had resurfaced (wouldn't he have just named the horse that? Not to be too mean... though Eren had named the horse too, "Marco" he insisted) or even that it was possible the dog was Jean reborn... it was in his opinion it wasn't like that at all. It was merely a coincidental choice. Their Jean here wasn't Jean of before, and was just a regular dog whose main preoccupation was policing the sheep and barking when something was amiss (or not even, annoying mutt, good thing he's useful mot times and Eren likes to dote on him).

Levi sees the sheep clutter closer together in a huddle with Jean circling around them. The fencing is wired and pretty secure that wolves haven't been a problem. Levi had mentioned it to Eren they'd been fortunate only one of the chickens had been caught so far. Probably by a fox which is less worrisome than the latter given wolves hunt in packs. Eren had looked at him quizzically, mentioning that there were no wolves in this region... they'd gone extinct hadn't they? That too had caused pause for Levi, was it simple ignorance, heresy he'd heard in town, or another coincidence? Since it was Shiganshina where wolves had gone extinct... there were wolves roaming here, once again it's confusing. Levi can't say for sure this knowledge was from their original world, why would he know that anyway?

Levi follows Jean whose ears has perked, his attention suddenly towards the woods. Growling and snarling at the unknown. Levi scowling it might be some damn wolves, think of the devil, hoists his shot gun at the ready. Proceeding with caution. He approaches the woods closer, closer, closer. Silencing his footfalls best he can, more out of habit than necessity. Thinking in jest of the mess.

A bigass tree had been uprooted.

And used to hack through the midsection of a line of trees nearby. There'd been a nasty storm the other night, could it be to blame for this odd composition? Biting back apprehension as he sees how truly unnatural it is, the manner and position of the destruction... it's almost like-

"Mr Levi!" Eren is calling, Levi hurries back to the house. Eren already has their lunches packed (sheep's milk chicken stew), and the wagon loaded with the bundled wares to sell in town today. They might not sell as much given their late start. Had they risen earlier in the day...or been less distracted by each other, perhaps they could have headed out earlier. Marco is already hitched up, his ears flickering impatiently for them to get a move on.

Eren crouches down to pet at Jean's head, his tail wagging a mile per second.

"Is everything alright?" Eren asks, the only person able to decipher Levi's annoyance from concern.

"Yeah," Levi replies, "some big ass trees just got knocked over in the storm the other night. Looks weird as shit though."

"Weird?"

"I'm grateful none of them got blown onto the house or anything..."

"They seem a bit far for that..." Eren has balked at the prospect, peering over to the dark woods, distant.

"Nevermind about it, we won't have any light when we return if we don't get going now," is Levi's remark. Eren shakes his head, propping his hands on his hips, rather proud as he declares, "I packed the extra lantern just in case. The sky seems pretty clear so we'll also have the moon."

Jean sends them off with a bark after Eren has given him a treat (chicken jerky).

Levi steering the wagon as Eren settles in next to him, less sure the farther from home they are, that he's packed everything... Levi feeling a touch guilty to haven't helped him load the cart as he usually does, distracted by the woods.

\--

They almost sell out, and would have, had they gotten here earlier. Levi can see the queue that wants to form. They insist on taking the shapeless route. Not wanting it to be obvious they want to buy the wares. Levi knows his face isn't a sellpoint, people get scared even when he's being decent. So they're waiting for Eren to return; who has gone off into market to buy some necessities and additives for their lunch break. Levi will buy the rest either today or tomorrow depending. Since they didn't sell out of everything today, and still have much to buy, this tri-monthly trip would stretch to two days. Funds permitting.

Eren returns with a bushel of apples and some fresh bread for them to break and have with the stew. After he's seen to the hoard of customers who are relieved it's not Levi they have to do the transaction with. Levi does take their money though, tallying up in the register book. Damn taxes, if they'd been lower he and Eren could have gotten married already... saving up is taking half his life he feels, between the certification fees, the rings... and they weren't even having a ceremony. On amicable terms with their neighbors (far apart) and some of the townsfolk Eren does business with, it wasn't like before. Friendship, comrades, the bonds broken or strengthened on the line of duty... their only duty now is to each other, and in a way Levi is more content than he'd ever been. Life on this path is full of different hardships, of different happiness.

"I'll start packing up," Eren tells him, giving a peck to his cheek, "You need to pop into the Reeves' Company shop for tea don't you?"

"What did you say?" Levi starts, Eren blinking at him, his head tilts quizzically, "The Leaves Company shop. They usually close in an hour don't they?"

As if wanting to booster his spirits, worried at how tired he seems more than usual, Eren clears his throat to remark in obvious jest, "It's pretty perfect it's a company that sells tea don't you think? Since their name is _Leaves_."

"Heh. Yeah I got it Eren."

There's a slight smile on Levi's lips, which is enough for Eren. Others may not have called it a smile. Eren kisses it. The way his long dark eyelashes rest against his pink cheeks causing Levi to be reluctant to leave him.

"Hurry back then," Eren tells him, as if reading his mind.

\--

The moonbeams light their path.

Even so, Levi has lit the lantern Eren has packed, it darker on the embankment they park at. Marco grateful for a break and happily eating the tall grass nearby. Eren is finishing an apple, the core tossed to Marco. Levi is sitting with Eren in the back of the cart, watching as Eren licks at his fingers. Levi removes a handkerchief to help him tidy up. Passing it on to Eren to handle himself.

Eren's head perked up as he glances back at Levi who has started to inch behind him.

"What are you doing sir?"

Levi reaches his hands and arms over Eren's head.

"Stay put," he says, Eren stilling obediently.

"I know... it might set us back a bit," it hadn't escaped Eren's notice, that Levi had returned with a smaller bag of tea than usual. The smoked meat he also liked to get, forgone for a couple blueberry pastries Eren had been delighted at, giggling when Levi had licked the sweetness of the icing remnant on his lips and in his mouth. Eren knowing Levi didn't prefer sweets all too much, and it was merely an excuse... Eren must pout at that, Levi need not an excuse to kiss him. Not like when he was younger.

Eren's whole heart is full thinking of his husband to be.

Feeling like it might break from how much he loves him, as Eren sees the reason to Levi's apology. A tiny gold chain holds the gem. A deep and glistening emerald, not nearly as beautiful as Eren's eyes, it reminiscent enough for Levi unable to pass it by.

He fastens the hook from behind Eren's braid.

A hand to Eren's shoulder, urging him to turn around now. Eren does so promptly, sitting nicely back so Levi can admire his decision.

"It really suits you," Levi says, swallowing as Eren reaches back to tug at the white ribbon at the end of his braid, reaching his hands back to undo the locks Levi had done up this morning, after he'd brushed through Eren's hair. In apology for messing it up further this morning when they'd had a tumble in the sack. They were going to be late. They were. Eren urging him to let them get ready, easily relenting with Levi's hands on his hips.

Eren's slim fingers reach to touch at the small gem, "Levi..."

"It didn't look right seeing your neck so bare," Levi reaches to kiss at the side of Eren's neck, inhaling Eren's scent. He cups Eren's warm cheek. The moonlight glistening across it in brighter illumination as the flame in the lantern flickers out, in need of more oil.

Eren's hand folds over his, "It's beautiful..." Eren starts, Levi interjecting shamelessly, "You're beautiful, Eren."

They kiss.

Eren's arms drawn around Levi's torso. Drawing him closer, Eren on his lap. The skirts of his dress bunched up, the colourful embroidery overlapping each other in differing design. Eren wears both masculine and feminine attire, preferring dresses when they go out to market to truly show off his skills, and Levi must say he prefers Eren in them. His pretty Eren in the pretty dress he made. He'll be like that too on their wedding day. Levi prefers the dress for another reason. How much quicker Eren can slide Levi's cock inside him, kicking off his boots and slipping down his panties. Levi unbuckling his belt, rushed, unzipping his trousers to draw his cock out. Eren lifted up to his knees before he settles down hurriedly upon Levi's lap. A teasing view of his own erection surrounded by cotton and lace, his thick soft thighs as Eren seats himself on Levi's large cock. The skirts falling down around them. Further trapping the heat, as Eren's heat entraps Levi's dick from all sides. Eren atop of Levi, riding him. His long silky hair, in a tussle as Eren's hips flex down into Levi's flexing up. Levi wanting to feel Eren to his core, and wanting to fill him to it as well.

Levi grunts as Eren's cries pitch, eager for Levi to cum inside him. The wagon creaks as Eren struggles to fuck himself harder on Levi's cock, the back of his skirts jostled and turned, so his bare and full ass feels the cool night air against it. Levi reaches back from directing Eren's wide hips, to his plump ass. Groping at it as he fills and refills his angel. Spreading and clutching at the cheeks as Eren spreads his legs wider for him, a keening whine in his throat, escaping as a high cry when Levi slaps at Eren's ass and Eren cums. A mess up against his skirts. Eren unable to stay upright, collapses against Levi's chest. In his arms, his ass flexed back, to the hilt, Levi deeply grunts and ejaculates inside Eren. A hand squeezing the redder cheek. Eren panting, a lock of hair sticking to his sweat slick cheek. Levi kisses at the other, then his neck, the emerald and gold chain trailing against his cravat until Eren undoes it, wanting to kiss at his neck, his chest, as he unbuttons Levi's shirt, trailing his gentle touch against as much hard muscle as he can. Levi catching his hands to draw them around him, wanting Eren's embrace. And to feel Eren's perked nipples against his chest, rubbing through the fabric of his dress.

"Mmmn!" Eren moans, when Levi fucks Eren's asshole a few more grinding thrusts with his expelled cock, reluctant to leave Eren's hole. It dripping copiously when Levi slides out. Eren whining and sleepy, as Levi carefully rotates them, settling Eren in his spot, blankets strewn out, and their covered leftover wares as cushion. Levi rests Eren's head against a pillow, his dark hair a pool beneath him, Levi's fingers flex through the locks as he lays his angel down to rest.

Levi does up his clothing, sans cravat for Eren's preference, and finds a towel to clean Eren up some. A change of clothes for when Eren wakes set aside.

Levi kisses at Eren's brow as he blinks blearily, "What are you doing? Rest with me Mr Levi."

"I'm fine," Levi tells him, tucking him in, he kisses his cheek, then his lips.

"I'm going to go do what you asked of me."

Eren didn't catch that last bit already asleep.

Levi can't help but look over his slumbering face for much longer than he should, before heading out to night fish. Hoping to catch a few big ones for his sweetie.

\--

Jean is happily chomping down his meal as Eren is making theirs. The fish baking in the oven as he boils some greens. Some bread and cheese snacked on as they wait. Eren impatiently sets to make some blueberry bread for tea time tomorrow, some to be had when they're out in town again. Surely another late start ahead. It nearly midnight when they settle down for dinner. The wash up had taken a while, and usually Levi doesn't like to eat after they've had a bath, but after they'd fucked again (he'd lost count how many times it was today) he was famished. Eren especially. Rejuvenated enough from his nap to cook the fish Levi had been disappointed were only mediocre in size. He blames the lake they'd been by. The rivers in the woods much better.

Another brief wash up after they tidy up.

The sheep and chickens checked upon one more time, the house all locked up.

They're in bed.

Levi has a wonderful view of the back of Eren's neck, already covered in his love marks. He's looking for a clear spot to lay further claim to, never better with Eren's ass pressing up against this lap. This isn't the usual manner they lay. Levi likes seeing Eren's pretty face as he drifts off. It's his fault it's like this tonight. Eren hesitant to blow out the candle already. He's propped up his necklace on his vanity, on the little cushion his tiger plush usually has all for itself. Eren wanting to look at Levi's gift to him a little longer. Levi had noticed him glancing down at it, fidgeting it when he'd been bustling around the kitchen. A smile lovelier than the morning sun breaking out on his lips with each regard. Levi unable to not smile in turn. Eren's expression enough to make his whole being melt.

"Like it that much do you?" Levi says, kissing at his ear. Sees it turn red and feels it turn hot.

"Oh, I wasn't, uhm-"

It's cute Eren is shy about how much he likes the gift, given what had been his immediate response to it. Levi somehow manages to turn Eren around to face him, liking this much better. Eren's fluttering lashes, his red cheeks. "I was going to sleep soon. Honest," Eren murmurs. Levi presses his mouth over Eren's, feeling Eren's hot cheek, and tasting his hot tongue.

Spit trails between them, broken against the pillow.

"Let's sleep my angel."

Eren nods, rising to twist around to blow out the candle. The smoke a small grey wisp, brief and brisk as it fades. Eren's bright eyes on him, and his sweet disposition as he cuddles closer against Levi, has Levi reconsider sleep. Eren's fingers stroking against his cheek. Levi snatches them up to kiss them. Both slipping into slumber, warm and comfortable in their bed, their room, at home.

\--

Jean has been barking for nearly an hour now.

Levi had hoped whatever he was barking at would go away.

The sun is just starting to come up, and it's damn freezing. Levi lights the hearth in the stove so Eren won't be as cold as he when he wakes. Levi shivers into his clothing. He'll comb his hair and wash his face later. He takes up his shot gun. A knife and pistol in their nightstand just in case Eren needs them are left behind. Levi makes his way downstairs and outside. Sure to lock up before he follows Jean through the chilly morning, the dim light of early dawn.

The sun rising in earnest as Levi follows Jean out to the fields, where they usually bring the sheep out to graze. The sheep baaing from the barn, unusually noisy and active without Jean's attention on them. Levi follows Jean to what he'd been barking about.

There's a crater in the field.

Waist deep and wide all around, size enough to frame the smashed pulp of what had been one of the sheep. Bits of the legs detached, the majority of it pink and red mush from impact. Levi pauses. Considering. Had something smashed into the sheep? A meteor? A rock? Or even... had the sheep come down from such a height... why was it in the field to begin with? They'd counted them right the previous night.

Levi walks out from the crater, finding more bits in the field. Jean gnawing at some. He'll have to wash the damn dog, hopefully before Eren wakes. Eren probably wouldn't be keen to see Jean covered in blood in his kitchen.

After seeing how far the splatter is, Levi isn't sure why but he can't help but gaze over at the woods. To that spot where the trees had been broken. A prickly feeling starts up again at the back of his neck.

He sums it up.

"What the fuck."

\--

At the market today they manage to sell the rest of their wares, a large tablecloth the last to go. Eren had almost kept it for himself, with how lavish the design, the mimicry gold trim, the blessing for good health and harvest a frame against the cloth. It'd been a high priced item and Eren wasn't sure it would sell, he's grateful it finally did since-

"I'm sure when we do the tally with what we have at home it'll be enough!

Eren is showing Levi their ledger with the recent purchase, it on a new page. Levi notices a page between had been torn out, and so that's the last page now. It's fortunate they don't need to buy a new book for their bookkeeping, given the surplus Eren's father had left of blank journals.

Levi packs up the supplies he'd just bought into the cart, as Eren starts to pack up their stall. Both giddy to return home.

The coins stacked high on their kitchen table as they tally everything up, future expenses for the year... and the savings for the wedding. This is it.

Both rising from the table, Eren clattering into his arms as they embrace. Eren warning him they can't do anything until the coins are put away and their hands washed. Levi only momentarily disgruntled it's him being reminded to be tidy. He'd been too ready to hoist his bride into his arms then and carry him up to their bedroom.

\--

The wedding is nothing extravagant. Least that had been the plan and the budget. They'd been fitted for their rings, each with a simple band of gold, engraving inside that said "my heart is his" a green gem in Levi's much like the one of Eren's necklace only a much smaller cut, blue within Eren's. Both gems only to be seen when the ring is off. They fit in their wedding attire when they pick the rings up, venturing the queue to register their marriage, all the forms filled out and the fee readied. Eren had done his best to resize one of his father's nicer suits for Levi, his customary embroidery within the coat, and on the special handkerchief he'd made. Tucking it into Levi's breast pocket, the thread the same green as the emerald of Eren's necklace, his gift in answer, a warm smile as he'd patted it down. A satisfied look, giving way to tender elation when Levi had held his hand there, over his heart. Eren admitting the handkerchief was supposed to be for Levi's birthday this year... he just couldn't wait. Levi had helped Eren up onto their cart, unwilling to place the veil over Eren. His white dress embroidered too at the edges with every sort of colour, every sort of flower he'd deemed lovely, as seen in the woods and their garden.

They'd dressed the sheep up before all this, with such flowers picked from mentioned woods, made into garlands, that will surely be eaten while they're away.

When they exit town hall, they see various townsfolk who had recognised them, loyal customers, or shop keepers of their favourite frequents, have decked out their cart in flowers, and a bouquet is gifted to Eren. Levi disgruntled as a crowd forms and hijacks his initial plan to return home before the sun sets. Eren delighted as a music starts up, horns, drums, guitar, following after them as the hoard leads their cart to a large tent at the edge of town. Where food and drink has been set up and a place of honor for them to seat at. Levi realising while all these faces are faces he doesn't know, not from their world; he and Eren have lived on this path long enough that their faces are recognisable to those of this world, in their little town, amongst the market folk they most come into contact with. Levi sees it's Eren's own tablecloth that adorns the table, borrowed from the purchaser.

The food is fine, Levi admits, preferring Eren's cooking. Relenting his annoyance, on how happy Eren looks, accepting every drink and delighted by the strawberry decked wedding cake. Levi is convinced to dance in front of all these people... since it's for his Eren and with him. Many more drinks are had and the lanterns are lit. A lantern lights their way when the stars are unseen by the clouds above, melding into the dark sky.

Levi had been concerned he'd not be able to drive. He'd had less drinks than Eren surely, yet it was Eren with the steady hand driving the cart. His tender smile towards him reassuring, though there was a good reason Eren did not often drive the cart. A bit of reckless driver, always wanting to get there quick as possible, he'd crashed their first one... maybe that wasn't so fair, that'd been so long ago... when Eren was only ten. Eren has matured. He is no longer a child. Both in mind and in body, Levi drunkedly considers, as Eren gets them home safely. Levi has sobered up by then. Already teased restlessly by his bride, on never having seen him so drunk before.

Able to carry his bride up to bed as he's always wanted. They make love, once, twice, a third time. It is in the early morning hours when they finally sleep. Eren's hand in his and his ear to his beating heart. Eren's hair tickles at his cheek and Levi dreams-

\--

It is a little after Eren had joined the Survey Corps.

Levi marveling. How could one of such slim frame be possessing the ability to turn into that titan, then Levi scoffing at his own thoughts, he'd already seen it. The true monster lurking beneath, even without that ability Eren's soul burned hot, destructive, unforgiving.

Levi had wondered what would have happened if Eren had been born as he had, in the underground. Change probably would have come sooner, or fools would have been hung quicker. Nevertheless. Such drive makes Eren hard to look at, a contrast to his timid humility around his superiors. To Levi in particular. And the ethereal beauty of his face, his eyes, his body. No where Levi looks is he displeased, though his glare may deceive otherwise. And so he is always looking, looking, looking. How can he hold that flame in his hands? It is like asking a bird to never fly again when the sky is so vast... up ahead...

They'd been doing some more cleaning that day and Levi's gaze had dipped, noting despite Eren's slim frame his ass was rather large. Maybe that's where he was really keeping it? Those abilities-

"Sir?!" Eren had started, Levi unrealising on thinking all this crap, he'd reached out to pinch Eren's rear.

"...good work today."

Was all he managed to say, making it seem like he needed to retire for the day and Eren could handle the rest. Levi had focused too clearly on the way Eren had delightedly looked down, mumbling some thanks for the praise, the way his hands had clutched the broom handle making Levi's palms a touch too hot, slick with sweat.

It wasn't long after that, that Eren started to pay even more attention to him if possible. Always attentive to his needs. Covering him with a blanket should he fall asleep at his desk, fetching him breakfast, cleaning that spill on the double, polishing his boots, and making sure the coat he was wearing was warm enough. When it should have been him as Eren's superior looking after him, taking care of him. It was his duty to protect him. How shoddy he'd done it. The most he can say that'd been an accomplishment was when he'd ripped Eren out from the Female Titan, when he'd gotten down on one knee and handed Eren his handkerchief, when he guarded him in his sleep. Unable to sooth Eren when he had that bad dream, no matter what Eren said. That Levi's presence reassured him, that Levi making love to him eased him, warmed him. Levi is certain he's done shit nothing in return for the glimpse of happiness Eren had allowed him in that hellhole that was their world. Barely surviving, barely living, and Eren had paid the greatest sacrifice, carried the heaviest of burdens, so they all could be free.

Levi is not free.

He cannot be when Eren is a captive to his fate.

That's why on that day, in that space. He had led him astray. Eren deserves happiness too... Levi wanted to make sure of it, unsure of many memories now, his final one of Eren. Eren's expression drenched in grief. Eren asking him, "Captain Levi, please forgive me-"

Levi doesn't know what for. It's he who should ask for forgiveness. It's he who had failed to protect him, to keep his promises, so Eren had to-

Probably for a brief moment after it all. He had even went to them, even when he had told Eren he would not leave him-

To make up for that,

human weakness

\--

"What's the matter? Darling," Eren is shaking his shoulder, rousing him from his dream. Levi touches at his face, startled not to feel the scars, and startled to feel the wetness there. Some of that wetness cool on Eren's shoulder where he had been weeping in his sleep.

Eren's expression is panicked, stricken, "Did you have a bad dream? That's not like you."

Levi allows Eren to draw him into his embrace, a soothing rock. Eren draws his hand up and down Levi's back. Cradling him in a calm Eren must not entirely feel himself, Levi can feel Eren's body tremble beneath his. Concerned at the unknown. That's right. This Eren doesn't know. He doesn't know how badly Levi had wanted to run away with Eren from everything then, how he had wished circumstances were different, how in that world Levi wanted Eren as his bride too, how he wanted them to live freely, as they are now.

"Eren. Are you happy?" Levi asks, feeling a couple more tears slip out, hot and odd is the sensation. He doesn't remember when he'd last wept. The missing memory weighs down on him, and he allows himself to bury himself deeper in Eren's embrace. Inhaling Eren's scent, mingled with the salt of his tears, Eren draws back to look upon his face. His fingers combing through Levi's hair, his own unbound and spilt behind him. Levi wants to grip it and kiss Eren, almost fearful of his answer. Even so, he must face it.

"Yes. Of course I'm happy Mr Levi," Eren says that very smile from before, every ounce of his tenderness, reserved entirely for Levi within it. Levi allows a shuddering sigh of relief to pass his lips.

"Is that all you were afraid of?" Eren asks timidly, kissing Levi's brow, his arms tighten around Levi as if to reassure him he'll never let go.

"Yes," Levi admits, reaching for Eren's hand with the wedding band, wanting to look at it in his own.

Eren's expression falls briefly, alarm prickling at Levi's neck, before Eren replies, "I wish I could convince you I truly am happy sir. I wish... I could prove my love for you even more than we have... if I had...been born a woman then maybe-"

"Oi oi oi oi what's this shit you're talking about? I love you no matter what Eren."

"Oh," Eren starts, looking rather embarrassed, "if I could have your child, I just thought maybe that would banish all the doubts in your mind... my mother told me that's how she convinced my father-"

Levi is contemplating, "Maybe on a different path. I'm plenty satisfied with this one Eren."

"..." Eren is the one who needs convincing, unsure how to reply. Levi sighs at his own stupidity, useless he was, making Eren worry even in their bliss, dragging old demons behind him. Levi sets to comfort his wife, "I've wanted to marry you a long time."

Eren looks satisfied with that response, not puzzling like the last, "Oh yes, I knew that sir. You were quite taken when I told you as a child that I was going to be your bride no matter what!" Eren settles more comfortably against the pillow. His fingers entwined with Levi's. No doubt within his countenance as he continues, "That I'm living out my dreams right now, only you could accomplish that Levi."

"Only we..." Levi breathes, knocking his brow against Eren's, his offered heart full, and quaking- why? For the first time in his life Levi forces down instinct,

Let them stay like this here.

"...we together could do it Eren..."

\--

Together.

That is how their days are spent.

When they go out to let the sheep graze. When they fish in the woods, Jean at their heels. When Eren cuts herbs in the garden. When Levi sets to skin the boar they hunted. When sun rises and the sun sets. Neither to be without the other. Dancing in the town square during the end of summer festival. Apple picking in the autumn. It's on this cold winter morning, that Eren is stirring cocoa powder and honey into the hot milk, trying to make this new beverage that is all the rage in town. Having a hard time with it not because recipe or technique are particularly difficult. It's due to his husband who won't let him be, his arms around him, laying kisses to his neck. Eren giggling, then scolding when Levi's hands roam too aggressively once above his apron, his clothes, to under them.

Eren convinces Levi to wait, and they sit down with their drinks and snacks. Eren laughing at the mustaches the milk foam leaves. Levi picking out what marshmallows haven't melted in his cup, spooning them into Eren's, too damn sweet. Eren's mouth too, too damn sweet. The wash up difficult to handle too, as Eren becomes fully distracted with Levi's tongue tasting his.

Levi finally leaves Eren alone for the wash up, wanting to fetch some more logs for the hearth before it gets too dark. Finding it odd when Jean doesn't run over to greet him, in that bulky green sweater Eren had knitted for him. He'd been in the house all night, and had his breakfast. Eren worried with the snow it'd be too cold for him to spend most of his time outside, but he'd shot out like an arrow, wanting to check on the sheep in their barn as soon as he could that morning. Levi figured he'd have enough of being nosy and would want to have lunch like they had. The snow crunching underfoot, as Levi retrieves some logs from the storehouse. He drifts over to the barn to see if Jean is sleeping with the sheep. He is not there.

It's quiet as the snow has started to fall, or it is quiet because the snow is falling.

His breath a grey haze about him on each exhale. Where was that damn dog? It wouldn't surprise him if he was already in the house, let in by Eren through the backdoor in the kitchen. Levi swallows back his intuition again, there is not much need for that here. This is a peaceful world.

That thought shaken when he sees the trail of red... curving behind the house.

There's a lump heavy in his throat, Levi allows it to choke him in penance almost. When he sees in the snow, leading from that trail, footsteps to the front door. Aside his footsteps walking from it. More footsteps of the stranger, he turns to see, on the red orange horizon as the sun begins to set, early in the frigid winter. Obscured by the flurry of white snow, and the casting shadow of the distant clouds, the footsteps continue. Far beyond the line of the landscape. Whoever it is appears to have come a long way.

The door opens with a creak louder than he remembered. He sets the logs aside and doesn't bother to remove his shoes, the door not even closed all the way as he moves forward. Hearing Eren speaking.

When Levi reaches the doorway of the dining room area, Eren runs into him. Delighted to see him, he clutches at his arms, moving his hands down to hold his. Warming them up as he speaks.

"Darling! Darling! We have a guest!"

Levi can't see over Eren's shoulder, the figure seated at the table behind him.

Eren draws back, and holds out the piece of paper he'd ripped from the ledger.

"I'm so surprised! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I forgot myself. A customer last spring wanted to arrange I do some custom work, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to since he had some business to attend in his homeland first. I drew him a map to our home, in case I wasn't at market when he came back... I'm surprised he was able to find us, my drawing isn't the best..."

It's better than what Levi would have been able to have done, Levi almost remarks, on looking at Eren's little map. The paper folded, well kept. Not weathered at all from a journey. This is not the first time they have had a guest of this sort, and yet Levi cannot relax. Jean, the sheep, the trees-

"Oh! Mr Levi! I have such surprising news about our guest... he says.... he says he's my big brother! I'm shocked! That my father had a wife before my mother... I almost didn't believe him. However, seeing his face better under the light, he really resembles my father. What say you dear? Doesn't he look-"

Eren turns aside, looking towards the unwanted guest. So Levi too can see.

"You," Levi snaps. The word seething acid to whom it is addressed.

Zeke rises from his seat, a finger scratching at his cheek, sheepish, shameless.

"Come now Levi, don't be like that. At least take some time like Eren to keep up this charade. He's doing such a good job of it too."

Eren's eyes widen as his gaze darts back and forth between them, "Ha? Do you two... know each other?"

"See," Zeke is saying, "Look at his great efforts. Why do you always disappoint my cute little brother?"

"Eren. Don't leave my side for anything," Captain Levi orders, moving so Eren is behind him. An arm out to steady him back. His eyes never leaving Zeke who has halted his movement. Him standing, more than enough. His existence sheer reason for Levi to hold nothing back.

Zeke chuckles, even though it does not mask the telltale sweat on his brow, "What can you do Levi? Unlike you my body is from that world."

Levi also gets to the point, "Then it was you... the trees, the sheep-"

"Your dog," Zeke admits, Levi's jaw clenches, as Eren has to be held back.

"What are you talking about? What about Jean? Where is he?"

Zeke actually looks guilty, with Eren's ire however confusedly founded, suddenly towards him, "I'm sorry Eren. It was a precaution. He wouldn't stop barking."

Zeke continues, "I figured his nose would recognise me, titan or not."

"Wait," Levi says to Eren, who is blinking back both tears of fury and his own reviving instincts. This is dangerous, if Eren's memories resurface here-

Zeke is looking at Eren, scrutinizing his reactions. Eren's glare boring into him, unforgiving-

"You... you don't remember me Eren?" Zeke turns to Levi in amazement, "Actually, he doesn't remember anything does he?"

Startling, is Zeke doubling over in laughter, even before Levi can confirm or deny what was asked, his stony silence enough for Zeke to make his own conclusions.

"How can that be?" there is a sadness all too sudden in Zeke's voice and his gaze as he looks at Eren, Levi knows what's about to burst, "We made a promise. We had a deal. Between brothers."

"Eren," Levi says lowly, Eren's tear stricken face is damp against his shoulder. Levi feels his little nod.

"In return for sealing your memories Levi, Eren said he would allow me to live."

Levi reaches behind him, Eren's hand clasping in his.

Zeke takes a small step, closer to the table, as close to Eren as he was going to get. Levi ready to tear into his throat with his bare hands if need be.

"Because you couldn't live with failing to kill me three times already, even at the cost of your comrades' lives. All of Eren's friends."

Levi grits his teeth, "So what of it?"

Zeke looks astonished, loudly exclaiming, "Huh?!"

"You- you know about all that Levi?! T-then that wasn't the memory Eren sealed?"

Levi is getting the gist of it. He had forgotten something. Eren had used Zeke's royal blood to tap into the ability to wipe a memory from him. Zeke thought it was the memory tied to the guilt for having killed all their friends, after he went through such lengths to protect them. Both he, and Eren. Before they had gotten to that Point. Where they saw the true end. Zeke had allowed Eren to seal a memory... and alter one.

Levi had been certain... he had killed Zeke too.

Yet here he was.

Piece of shit!

No matter.

He will just have to kill him again.

If this is his punishment, his purgatory, to have to kill this beast over and over again as they skirt through limbo, if that's what it takes to protect Eren then he will do it a thousand times, a hundred thousand times, for all eternity if he must- if that is his duty, his calling, no weight is lighter-! If that's all it takes for Eren to be his-

"Eren! Now!" Levi yells, as he kicks up the table, it slamming into Zeke. Eren already halfway to the door.

He passes back Levi's shot gun. Levi fires it without hesitation, once, twice. There are only two more rounds. He follows after Eren who has already saddled Marco. Levi passes Eren the gun as he mounts, helping Eren up with him. Eren fires the last two shots as they begin to ride, at the approaching figure. While Eren's shots may have struck the heart, Levi had struck the head. It'll take time for the regeneration, so Zeke shouldn't be able to transform until then with such vitals struck.

Eren tosses aside the empty gun, his arms tighten around Levi's torso as Levi sets them out on a mad dash. Towards the last of the fading twilight, as darkness hits from above and below to the brilliant white line of the opening horizon. Levi heads towards it, they must make it. This world does not end except for them.

They cannot exist in it when an anomaly recognises them as a foreign element, being a foreign element himself. If they remain they endanger this path into becoming like their old world, and warping back into their past egos. If that happens, then all of Eren's sacrifice, all his hard work, to save everyone-

"Hold on!" Levi shouts, urging they ride faster.

Tearing through the light.

Levi wishes for one thing, fiercely, savagely. Madly he hopes, though he is a man unworthy to hold it. To touch it. To have it. To see it. To love it as he does. That no matter how far they must travel. No matter how hard the journey. They remain together.

They must go.

Farther, farther, farther-

To the end of this universe, the end of time, the beginning of space.

Somewhere unalike their world in totality.

Somewhere where neither remembers anything of that cursed path!

With all his heart Levi damns fate.

The light swallows them, a blinding clarity as glass shatters and a music box winds. The hands of a clock ticks, down and up. Rewinds. Speeds ahead.

They are riding.

On a different horse, no longer black but white, under a different sky, blue with clouds behind. Across a vast field. Eren instead in side saddle, seated before him. His ears long and pointed, his flowing hair longer than before. A trailing dress of white, whisking back against the hard steel of Levi's black armor.

"Foolish knight," Eren starts, a look of distaste and distrust in his eyes, Levi's head is covered in the helmet of a dragon's head, "Where have you taken me?"

The mad dash begins again and it will not cease, not so long as Levi recalls the Wings of Freedom. Black and white will not carry the weight of gold. They ride off towards the cliff, leaping from it into the sea. Falling into the swirling depths, light breaks through in broken slanted pillars in the harsh abyss of the ocean.

Amazed he can breathe within it, he sees his chest is bare, and no longer does he have legs. Instead a golden tail, radiant like Eren's eyes as he looks upon him. Blinking back into a green hued blue, matching to Eren's tail stares into his. Earnest. Elated.

Eren grabs hold of his hand, a smile dazzling and full of joy, "Let's go home Mr Levi!"

He swims with Eren deeper, deeper down into the sea.

They break past the darkest black.

Their uniforms drenched in the dust of this planet. Even through their helmets Levi can hear Eren panting next to him as they run across the luminescent white of this risen star. They need to make it to their ship, before...before... Levi turns to look back, all the while keeping pace with Eren. About to carry him if he must. Hoping that won't interfere with the gravity equipment, shit, training was such a long time ago too, how could he remember after all they've been through? Plus Eren wasn't exactly entirely human so would it even work-

There's a figure, hairy and large, some beast or other, lumbering towards them and somehow Levi knows it's not from this planet. Yet it is also attacking them, not from this planet. Levi fires back with his laser gun, missing it. Hitting the rock beneath its feet so it trips over. Only giving it pause as it struggles in the ravine it fell to. Enough time for Eren to open the hatch of their ship and slide into the cockpit. Eren waiting for Levi to take control, being the Captain who can actually fly this thing. Eren attaches the cords to his suit, it latching through onto his skin. It gulping down his Resource to fuel the ship.

"I'm ready sir!" Eren starts, Levi buckling in as the hatch closes after him.

"Let's go Eren!"

They shoot off, back into the stars.

A blue and green planet hovers below them as they fly.

Eren flying aside him, his wings white and shimmering starlight as Levi swirls around him, his black wings melding against the vacuum of space.

"To think it would be unsafe in even the heavens, " Eren starts, glancing with apprehension behind them. His beauty radiant even with his anxieties. Levi reaches to cup his cheek as they slow to a lulling drift.

"Mikasa will be sure to welcome us for the time being. I don't know why you're so worried that star will fall, when it has already long fallen."

"There are things unaccounted by the gods in both heaven and earth it seems sir," Eren states, with some regret. Levi dissipates some of Eren's doubts, since it'll be good to see their daughter again.

They draw close, embracing each other. One more kiss before the journey back to the human realm.

Hurtling forth, in deepest plunge, the stars stretch past them as the darkness dispels and they are among the white clouds, the midnight midday midmorning blue.

When their feet hit the earth-

Trudging through the woods.

They make it out of the thick foliage, back onto from their usual hiking path, their eldest daughter leading the way. Already a high schooler, could you believe it? Her younger brother Li trails after her, glancing back to Eren who is holding the youngest of them in his arms. Ellen tuckered out from the long walk is being carried by Eren for once. Usually wanting her papa to carry her, this is a first that has surprised even Li. The second option him, being he takes after papa so much, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry her mama?" Mikasa had also offered, but Eren had shook his head. Delighted for once Ellen chose him. She must have had a really scary dream if mama and his soft breast was best for the next nap.

"No my dear, don't worry, we are already home," Eren tells Li, who turns back around with a frown. Too much like papa, who is also worried. Concerned if there's already another bun in Eren's oven, maybe he shouldn't be carrying Ellen who, while small, wasn't the baby she was before. Levi doesn't have the heart to tell Eren to give up Ellen with how much he's beaming at the tiny toddler in his arms. Levi figures the best he can do is stay by Eren's side. Ready to take over should need be. He rubs a hand up and down Eren's back. Resisting the urge to touch or pinch lower. They cross into their yard, moving towards their home.

Ellen sleepily murmuring in the familiar space, "Snack?"

Mikasa turning around, a slight and soft smile in place, "I'll get it ready right away so everyone rest up!"

A short glare towards Levi, "You too papa!"

Oh, so she saw his leg was acting up on this trip did she? Perceptive girl, their considerate daughter-

They pass through the back doorway, into the kitchen.

"Eren," Levi is panting, blood dripping down his leg, "Leave me be! I told you-"

"I will not sir!" Eren is barking out, angered that Levi would suggest even such a thing.

They had been trying to get to the cafeteria where they heard more proactive students had created a barricade of some sorts. It'd been a trap, by those damn cultists that had started all this shit. Trying to once more lay their hands on his Eren. Levi spits out some blood. Cursing because between that and his leg, the scent of the trail would surely attract the zombie hoard they'd barely fought off.

It's sudden. Levi's laugh curt and dry, startling Eren, his shoulders jumping beneath the arm of Levi's he's swung over them. Levi is momentarily distracted by how cute that is, before he recalls the number of times he's mopped and polished these floors. Scowling as the unruly students didn't have any concern for the mud they were tracking, making a damn mess every second. Now he too was contributing, to the other heaps and splats of carnage they pass by. Maybe with how much blood is already in this hall his fresher blood won't attract them. The hoard moving after the easier targets when Eren had somehow managed to lock the door down this path to them. Levi's mop through the bars of the door. Surely to be snapped once enough focus was placed back on them.

Eren finds a classroom on a higher floor, not usually used. It is their meeting place. Old pamphlets from Levi's no longer active literature club when he'd been a student here, heavy in the bookshelves. Levi helps Eren move the shelves in front of the door. Eren amazed at his strength. It is near the last of it. Eren ushering him into the large storage closet they often occupied in emergencies. Such as when some student got curious and barged in on him and Eren getting it on up here. They've had some close ones.

In the closet. Eren is fretting, cursing, trying not to cry as he helps Levi settle down. Surely exhausted from helping Levi make it up here. Supporting for such a while, Levi's weight against his too slim frame. Levi already thinking how it's such shit, he wanted to eat Hizuru barbeque with Eren at least once... the boy needs the meat...

Levi can see his blood soaking down the leg of his janitor get up where he was bit, along with that, it had soaked against the side of Eren's trousers. Eren's whole uniform dirtied by the red and darker red from the tribulations it took to make it to this point.

Levi concludes.

They are both going to fucking die.

Eren cleans and wraps up the wound with the first aid kit they have handy, even though that ain't gunna do shit.

Levi tries to rise, and is forced back down both by Eren's hands and his own body, feeling feverish and weak. A surge will come and he will be a goner, a zombie. Locked in this room with Eren. To prevent that-

"Eren stop fucking around. Help me up and get to a window."

Eren sharply looks upon him, brow scrunched as he says with much confusion, "A window sir? That may attract them to us if they see you looking-"

"No. I gotta jump out the window before I change. They can eat me however the fuck they want when I'm a splatter on the pavement. It should distract them from you-"

"NO! **ABSOLUTELY NOT!** _LEVI!_ HOW COULD YOU CONSIDER SUCH A THING-!"

Levi clamps a hand over Eren's mouth, his yelling surely not helping, though it's probably not heard over all the other screams. Damn there's a lot of fucking brats at this school.

Levi tries to keep his hand from shaking, it wouldn't be right to lose his cool in front of Eren, as the adult and all (really it's the blood loss). As the one who swore to protect him. He'd managed. The bullies, the stalkers, the kidnappers, even the cultists (who were often related to the stalkers and the kidnappers)... he just couldn't manage victory against these shitting zombies. He has to admit, this is such a shit way to go. He wanted to stay by Eren's side longer.

That his adversary this time (What? This time? The hell does that mean? This fever really is fucking up his brain ain't it, all the more reason to haul ass) are the undead, that just... wasn't fucking fair at all.

"Listen to me Eren. You're going to survive this. Even if I have to die to make sure you do. Ain't no way I gunna kill my lover just cuz I wanted to bite ya."

He'd done plenty of biting already, to be honest he'd wanted to do a little more...

Levi cups Eren's face, pressing his brow to his, "Got it? You can't die! Not on my watch and not after it!"

"Mr Levi!" Eren cries out, Levi a little shameful he's upset Eren didn't drop the mister like he did before when he was angry. It felt real good to hear Eren call him that. Levi. Just Levi.

Levi should have known better.

Eren is kissing him, hotly, needily, their spit mingling and snapping against Eren's pink lips, marred red from where Eren had bit him. To take in some of his blood.

"You idiot!" Levi snaps, astounded at this beautiful boy he loves, his thoughts whirling, his heart pounding...

And that's it. The odd fever has subsided and his strength has returned. He hadn't changed and if anything... his leg had healed?

Levi looks down in amazement, before looking back upon Eren who can no longer hold back his tears. Eren throws himself into Levi's arms.

"Shit. So those cultist were right. You do have some freaky ass powers."

That would explain why those couple times Levi had been sure he'd fucked up and Eren (who had run off to try to help some goner) had been bit... had turned out to have "not" been bit... had been fine and dandy... so his spit was the key to all this? Or did he have to taste some of their blood too?

"Only because it's you," Eren says, blushing when Levi tries to have a good look at his face, and a better explanation at what the hell is going on, "Hey Eren. What does that mean-"

Their conversation is interrupted.

As Kuchel and Carla bend over to look into the little tunnel of the playground set, where he and Eren had been hiding from zombies.

Levi comes out first. His small sneakers with a swish on the sand. Warmed by the now setting sun, as it bathes this path in the red and orange hue of the beginning of a setting linked horizon.

"What were you playing?" Carla is asking, as Eren emerges with some hesitation. Hiding behind Levi when he replies, "Zombies."

They'd been playing bakery earlier with the sand buns still in a pile at a corner of the sandbox. After that they'd been playing seafarers, with the newspaper telescope (also sword depending on the situation, like attacking narwhals), so hearing it had suddenly changed to zombies... when Carla had warned against playing zombies because like the last time they'd played zombies-

Carla is aghast, temper rising. As she sees it happened AGAIN.

"Oh! Levi! You're bleeding- EREN DID YOU BITE LEVI'S LIP," Eren is balking at that, "B-but w-we were playing zombies!"

Levi raises a hand for attention, much as he hates to mimic that know it all Erwin, Erwin was right, adults do pay attention when you hold your hand up.

"Eren had to. To save me from infection."

Kuchel takes it in stride, "I see. So Eren's bite is the anti-zombie bite?"

"Yes," Levi replies, without a shred of doubt in his voice. Carla sighs. Hands on her hips, "Even so..."

"Levi is fine," Kuchel is laughing, "I'm sure if he wasn't he would be claiming he somehow did it to himself. You know how he always wants to protect Eren over every little damn thing."

Levi's cheek gets pinched at that by his mother, and he scowls. The sour expression melting away when Eren quickly gives a peck to his cheek. "Does it hurt?" Eren asks, apologetic, a timid little sway in his body. Both of them clad in the dark green uniform and caps of their pre-school. Levi is one year above Eren. His green name pin marks so, as Eren's red name pin marks otherwise.

Their mamas had taken them after school to come play at the playground, and had been really engrossed in their own conversation together that they'd let the boys play longer than intended... so that's why-

"Let's go out to eat!" Kuchel declares, her stomach growling the loudest of them.

Carla is smiling, knowingly, "You always spoil them," she starts, not prodding, also wanting to be spoiled.

As Kuchel nods knowingly in return, they share a look in agreement.

Kuchel with her hands on her knees bends over, eyeing a certain green eyed boy as she says, "How about we go to the best joint in town... 'Attack on Hamburger'!"

"Yes!" Eren says immediately, a sparkle in his eyes that Levi smiles to himself about. Kuchel looking smug at both their reactions.

Carla slides her hand into Kuchel's, as Eren follows after them.

Levi hanging back slowly, stopping to watch all their backs, suddenly feeling really content. Happier than he's ever been... huh? How old was he again? Just five, gunna be six years this winter right? So of course he's happy! With the kindest and prettiest mamas, and also, most importantly-

Eren turns back to wave at him, startled at the distance between them for once. When Levi doesn't wave back.

Eren rushes back over to Levi.

Grabbing his hand delightfully, Levi looking up to see Eren's beaming smile as he says, "Come on! Big brother Levi!"

Greatful for Eren, his cute little brother.

\--

_to be continued...._


End file.
